And Carly Makes Three
by silvermooncatgirl
Summary: Sam is either pranking Freddie when she says she wants him, or she's telling the truth. But with a personality as strong as Sam's, it's hard for Freddie to know what she wants. Rated M for swearing and lemons.
1. 1 Friday Night

Fifteen year old Carly Shay turned over in her sleep, brushing her hand over Freddie Benson's wrist, and reducing him to running into the bathroom to calm down.

It was Friday night; Spencer was sleeping at his new girlfriend's and had allowed Carly, Sam and Freddie to hang out in their apartment for the weekend.

"Carls?"  
Carly woke up, to see Sam leaning on her elbows near her head.  
"Mmm?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  
"Where's Fredweird?"  
"No clue," Carly replied, closing her eyes and stuffing her face into her pillow.

Freddie returned from the bathroom, bright red in the face and frantically dabbing at his pyjama bottoms as he slid into his sleeping bag.  
He was just dropping off when he heard a snigger coming from Sam's corner.  
"What?" he snapped.

"As if you were _doing_ that!"

"I wasn't - doing what?" Freddie asked, feigning innocence though his heart was thudding and he found it hard to form a coherant word.

"Masturbating," Sam giggled, drawing the word out.

"I - No I wasn't!" Freddie blushed scarlett, and was relieved when Sam just laughed and turned over.

"I am so telling Carly in the morning," she whispered, maliciously.

"SAM!" Freddie yelped, then looked over to where Carly was stirring. "Sorry, Carls," he muttered, patting her foot awkwardly. "Go back to sleep. Sam... Erm, she kicked me," he improvised wildly.

"Oh... 'kay," Carly mumbled, sighing and turning over.

Sam waited until Carly's rhythmic breathing steadied, and then whispered, "You could... bribe me not to, of course."

"I'll give you ten bucks," Freddie said wearily.

Sam was quiet for a while. She squirmed over to him so she was staring at him full in the face. "Well, you could..."

"I will, in the morning, okay?"

"I wasn't implying I wanted money, though of course I kinda owe Carls thirty bucks from last time we went to Build-a-Bra..."

"Stop bringing bras into the conversation," Freddie smiled despite himself.

"Sorry, would you prefer I told you about the new panties I bought last week?"  
Freddie couldn't see her face, but he imagined a cheeky smirk.

"No," he said, and was that a shake in his voice?  
He coughed nervously.

"Thought not..."

"Sam, are you flirting with me?" Freddie whispered, amused.  
Sam was silent for a while, and Freddie cringed, imagining the swift kick that he was sure was going to be aimed at his privates any second now.

Instead Sam laughed again, leaned right over so her face was directly over Freddie's and her hair was tickling his face, and whispered, "Maybe."

"I... Sam, what...?" Freddie stammered, but Sam rolled away, and brought a finger to her lips.  
"Shush, Fredward," she said. "Mama's tired..."

* * *

"Breakfast," Carly chirped, looking so pretty in a yellow playsuit that brought her eyes out perfectly. Freddie stopped gazing at her for a moment to nod in what he hoped was a cool and mysterious way.  
She giggled and imitated him, settting a bowl of cereal down in front of him.

Sam dragged herself into the kitchen half an hour later, stifling giant yawns as she helped herself to Freddie's cereal.

"Morning, Fredweird. Nice dreams?" she asked nastily, a glint in her eye.

Carly looked between them and shrugged. "No idea," she smiled to Freddie.

"Sam," he said warningly. Carly turned away to wash up her bowl, and Freddie put his hands together and mouthed,  
"Please please don't tell!"

Sam smiled. She walked forwards, very purposefully, and whispered "Like I said. Bribe me, and Mama doesn't tell."

"Carly...?" Freddie blurted out. "Can you go to the Groovy Smoothie, please? I feel the need for a Banana Blitz..."

"Oh, erm, sure," Carly said. "Come on then."

"No... My legs hurt," Freddie said frantically. "Sam better stay with me... I might get hurt...?"

"Are you two planning something?" Carly smiled.

"Yes!" Freddie shouted. "So go, go! Go! Go, Carly! Run for the hills! We'll plan! You just... you just go!"

"Okay, I'm going!" Carly said, taken aback, and left the apartment.

Sam doubled over, laughing. "Run - for the hills!" she choked out.

"Haha," Freddie said drily. "Now tell me why you're being so weird!"

"I'm not being weird," Sam said, still giggling.

"Yes, you are!" Freddie took an angry step towards her, though everything in his head was screaming 'back away! It's SAM! You are SO going to get hurt...'.

"No, I'm really not, Freddie," Sam said, suddenly serious. She stood up and placed her hands on both his shoulders. "I suppose I'm just growing up, 'cause right now you've never looked so... hot..."

Freddie gulped.  
Sam closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.  
She leaned towards him.

Freddie froze as Sam pressed her lips to his, sliding her arms down his body to rest round his waist.

He struggled backwards, and Sam shrugged carelessly.  
"Do what you like," she said. "I'll get you eventually. I get what I want, right?"  
"...Right," Freddie said hoarsely.  
"Wonder whether Spencer'll catch us fucking?" Sam asked, casually, stretching out on the couch and not bothering to adjust her teeshirt as it slid upwards to reveal a bronzed flat stomach.

"What are - Sam, we're not going to," Freddie protested.  
Sam shrugged. "I guess I know something you don't know, then."


	2. Saturday and Sunday Morning

"Great show, you guys," Freddie smiled, as he switched off his camera and placed it on the metal stand. Carly and Sam hugged happily, and all three of them sank down onto the beanbags.

"Let's play a game," Sam said eagerly.

"We just spent half an hour playing 'Hey, What Am I Sitting On?'" Carly laughed.  
"I know, I know," Sam laughed. "A proper game. Truth or Dare!"

"Cliche, Sam," Carly rolled her eyes. "But okay!"

"Have we really got - " Freddie shut up as Sam glared at him. Before she turned back to Carly, she rewarded him with a flicker of one eyelid.

"Okay," Sam said, rocking back on her heels. "I start. Carly, truth or dare?"

Carly deliberated for a moment. "Truth," she decided.

"Okay," Sam grinned wickedly. "Why won't you date Freddie?"

"Sam!" Freddie and Carly's gasps mingled together as Sam feigned innocence.

"Because... because I've known him too long," Carly said, lamely. She avoided Freddie's hurt gaze.  
"You next, Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sam smiled.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Freddie," Sam said simply.

Carly burst out laughing, then stopped abruptly when Freddie and Sam stared at her.

"I do," Sam said. "I like his eyes."

"Sam, you're not serious," Freddie protested, and Carly giggled nervously again.  
"Come on, Sam, you hate Freddie," she said, seriously.  
"Not any more," Sam said.

"O...kay," Freddie said. "Moving away from this... Someone truth or dare me!"

Carly did the honours, and they dared Freddie to kiss Sam.

"I don't really... Have I got to?" Freddie complained.

"Yep," Sam grinned. Carly looked a little uncomfortable, but she nodded.

"Ohhh," Freddie moaned. "Please don't make me..."  
"No!" Sam said sharply. "You have to. Or a forfeit!"

"Forfeit!" Freddie shrieked, losing himself completely.

"Remove one item of clothing... aaaand..." Sam dug around in the overnight bag she had brought with her for the weekend, pulling out a bottle. "Have a sip of this."

"Sam!" Carly said, eyes widening.

"C'mon, Carly, lighten up," Sam said sharply, and Carly's eyes widened some more. Sure, Sam was rude sometimes but she was hardly ever this snippy with Carly. "Drink some, Freddie. And off with that shirt, it's hurting my eyes."

Freddie hesitantly took a sip, shuddering and wrinkling his nose as Sam and Carly laughed at him. He tentatively pulled off his shirts, ignoring Sam's supposedly sarcastic whistles.

"I think we should all have a few sips," Sam suggested. "That way nobody can lie to Mama!"

"Why'd we lie?" Carly asked, warily taking a few sips. She shook her head to clear it, then grinned. "I don't lie."

"I do," Sam said coolly. "But not about this, Freddie," she added, with a saucy wink.

* * *

"Ohhh," Carly moaned aloud as she sat up and looked at the clock.  
She bumped her ankle on the empty vodka bottle and groaned. "Ow..."

Freddie and Sam were sprawled a few metres apart, Freddie's shirt was still off. Carly couldn't help staring at his chest; sure, he wasn't muscly, but he was a little more impressive than she would have thought.

Sam stirred next, eyes unfocused as she glanced around.

"Hey," Carly said. "It's half past twelve, Saturday night, in case you were wondering."  
"Then it's Sunday morning," Sam pointed out, groggily. "Wake up Fredward, I could do with a nice hard fuck..."  
"Sam!" Carly said, shocked. She stopped. "I seem to be saying that a lot, recently," she added, a little downcast. "I'm such a goody goody! No wonder boys prefer you," she said admiringly. Sam preened a little, then came over and put her arm round Carly's shoulders.

"You're prettier than me; and it's obvious Freddie's head over heels for you." The last was said with a wistful sadness that was most un-Sam-like.  
"Do you... Really have a crush on him?" Carly asked quietly.  
"Yeah," Sam said, with a half-laugh. "I mean, he's a dork, and I kinda hate his guts, but sure, the guy gets me going. And I show it like this 'cause it's the only way I know. If he was a stranger I'd be completely normal but he's not, he's Freddie and that's... scary, I guess."  
"I see," Carly said carefully.

"Help me," Sam said, as if she was joking, but her eyes were hard and serious.  
"I could try," Carly said. "Erm... How, though?"

"I guess you could talk to him," Sam suggested. She threw her shoe at Freddie's body, he jerked awake with a yell of suprise.

"I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie," Sam told him. "You want anything?"

"Errm, just some hangover tablets," Freddie groaned.  
"Yeah, they don't sell those," Sam said, pressing the elevator button and pulling her shoes on.

She left the room, and Carly smiled at Freddie.

"Carls, do you know what's going on with Sam?" Freddie asked desperately, ignoring the pain in his head and shuffling over to Carly.  
"She has a huge crush on you," Carly said, attempting to smile.

But something about setting Freddie and Sam up was feeling odd to Carly. He was supposed to be waiting around for her, not dating her friend. An impulse decision that Carly thought she'd probably regret happened next.

"But I have a bigger one on you," she said coyly, batting her eyelashes as she leaned towards him.


	3. Early Morning

"Guys... I just realised what time it is," Sam laughed, as the elevator doors slid open. She stopped dead; the words "The store hasn't opened yet" dying on her lips.

Carly was lying beside Freddie; their hands entwined as they kissed each other fiercely.

"Oh my God," Sam breathed, as Carly sat up, a look of apologetic horror on her face.

Freddie shot up too, running a hand through his messed-up hair and dropping Carly's hand.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Carly cried, aware of just how stupid she sounded. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes; she was going to lose Sam.

"Okay," Sam said, her voice so quiet, close to breaking. She sat down heavily, her long blonde hair fanning out across her back as she bent forwards, determined not to cry, not to give in.

She was Sam, she was strong and she could get through this.

"I'm going home," Freddie whispered, and he stood up. Carly stood with him, and watched as he left the room.

"Sam?"

"Fuck off," Sam murmured.

Carly burst into tears, and soon Sam was crying; screw it, she could cry once a year, couldn't she?

"I'm so so sorry, Sam," Carly sobbed, standing there in the middle of the iCarly studio as everything crashed around her; her best friends; nothing was the same any more.

"Yeah, I know," Sam sniffed. She composed herself, wiped her eyes fiercely on her sleeve and stood up. "I'm going home."

"Want me to get you a taxi?" Carly offered shakily.

"Nope," Sam said, popping her lips, attempting to sound casual as she scooped up her bag and walked slowly down the stairs. She heard Carly's sobs behind her and revelled in the sound; before she got into the elevator and closed her eyes, sinking back against the door.

She left the building, grateful that Lewbert was asleep somewhere, and stood outside in the cold morning.

She walked into the street, which was deserted. She couldn't see much any more, silent angry tears were pouring down her face.

She sat down after a while, leaning her back against the cold brick of a huge block of offices. She closed her eyes, flung her head back and howled.

"Excuse me."

Sam slowly became aware that somebody was shaking her shoulder. She looked up into the face of a woman, who was heavily made up to disguise the bruises across her cheeks.

"Are you okay, hon?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Sam said fiercely.

"Man trouble?" the woman asked, sliding down the wall to sit beside Sam. She dug in her purse and pulled out a compact, expertly re-applying foundation and examining her face from all angles. Satisfied, she turned back to Sam.

"Yes," Sam said darkly. "And my best - my ex-best friend."

"Aw, hon," the woman said, shaking her head. "You don't wanna bother with stuff like that. You think you've got problems now; what'll happen when you go to school and you've got no friends to hang about with, huh? No man's worth losing a friendship, take it from me."

"Thanks," Sam said shakily, standing up. "But I don't take advice from whores," she added, spikily, and ran off.

She ended up a few blocks away; mind swimming and her head aching.  
She was a mile or so from home, but she didn't want to go back just yet. She walked some more, ignoring the pain in her feet and concentrating on the ache in her chest. She jumped as her cell phone vibrated, and pulled it out of her pocket to see "Freddie calling" flash up on her screen.

"Hello," she said, hesitantly.

"Hi," Freddie said, sounding breathless. "Where are you?"

Sam shrugged, then said, "I don't know. Why?"

"Carly's really upset, she thought you might have got hit by a bus or something," Freddie said, and Sam could hear the smile in his voice.

"Haha," she said bitterly. "No, I haven't got hit by a bus. I just didn't want to spend any more time in that back-stabbing bitch's apartment, thanks." She was on the verge of snapping her phone shut, but Freddie murmured,  
"I'm really sorry, Sam."

"For what?" Sam asked, deadpan.

"Kissing Carly, not believing you... It's not like you to get this upset about something, so I know you must - " he swallowed, " - like me?"

"Well, I did," Sam said. "But you like Carly now, right?"

"I've always _liked _Carly," Freddie admitted, though something in his voice made Sam cling to the little hope she had.

"But?" she asked, sensing that word was coming next.

"But there might be a chance... If we can, you know, start over," Freddie said haltingly.

Sam fought to keep the smile from her face. "I'll come round in an hour."

Freddie laughed. "I was thinking more like twenty minutes."

"I need an hour to get ready, trust me," Sam remarked coolly. She hung up the phone, then stared at it for a long time.

A passing taxi was rewarded with an excited shriek of "Taxi!" from Sam, as she told the driver her address.


End file.
